


Blue Looks Good On You

by alecfiercelove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mild Smut, M/M, date in Paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecfiercelove/pseuds/alecfiercelove
Summary: Magnus and Alec prepare for their date night after many weeks of not having time for each other. Alec chooses a blue denim shirt, Magnus admiring it to the extent where they forget about their date entirely.They do eventually go on the date, though.





	Blue Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> hey! a rough version of this fic has been sitting in my docs for months (I think a few mutuals read this months ago when it was still rough), so I asked my good friend [alecfiercelove](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alecfiercelove/pseuds/alecfiercelove) if she wanted to collab and finish it! So it's becoming the second fic in our collab series where we mix malec with colours. 
> 
> to think this all started because of that damn denim shirt
> 
> this is a bit different to how I write now since this way way back when, but hopefully you still like it! I did the first two parts and Sarah did the last two.
> 
> enjoy!

“Blue looks good on you,”

Alec and Magnus were getting ready to leave, having planned a date after the Downworlder meeting. Later than they’d like of course due to complications with the Queen – but now they were finally getting ready, especially happy that they finally had some time for each other.

Magnus had been doing something in the kitchen, leaving Alec to search aimlessly through the small amount of clothes he’d moved over to Magnus’ apartment. He didn’t have much choice either, the only colour options being ones Magnus had bought him and having no nerve to try on unless Magnus was there to encourage him.

“What?” Alec jumped, looking over his shoulder, long fingers fumbling with the top buttons of his blue denim shirt.

“I said blue suits you,”

“Oh, er,” smiling that smile that Magnus found adorable, crinkling his eyes at the corners with a soft reddening, the Warlock smiled in return. “Thanks.”

“No need to thank me Alec. The sight is thanks alone.” 

The smile disappeared, Alec’s face trying to create emotion. It didn’t work, because the mismatch of questions and awkward mumbling he produced from his boyfriend’s flirting was reducing the warrior to a blushing mess. 

Magnus laughed, approaching Alec gracefully, looking at his reflection through the mirror once he reached him. “Remind me why you don’t wear colour as often?”

“I like black,” Alec turned away from Magnus, failing miserably at trying to hide the blush crawling down his neck.

Rolling his eyes, Magnus adjusted his blue fringe slightly. “Shadowhunters and their  _ awful _ dress code. Next time I visit the institute I’ll magic you all to wear pink,”

“You’ll be banned if you do that,” Alec couldn’t help but chuckle, finally finding the skill to finish the last button that made the collar embrace his neck, the deflect rune striking against his pale skin and the hook at the top sticking out ever so slightly.

“Banning the High Warlock of Brooklyn? And the Head of the Institutes boyfriend? Highly doubt that, Alexander.” Winking, Alec looked away and turned – hiding once again because the future thought of trying to hide every blush once they were out on their date was worrying him enough.

Magnus noticed his nerves, walking up behind him and placing a gentle hand to the small of his back. “You okay, my love?” 

Alec didn’t look the first time, but after Magnus stroked his thumb softly, he did so. “I – yeah,” sniffing with the slight wiggle of his nose, he turned and faced Magnus with the small amount of courage he had left. “Oh-”

Alec smiled at him, stunned at how good Magnus looked and not having noticed before, too focused on making himself look presentable. Magnus silently questioned what Alec was going to say.

“Oh?” Magnus began, seeing Alec stutter on his own tongue.

“You look – nice.” His words were true, but not said with confidence. 

Magnus looked _ incredible. _ How was he going to stand next to him during their date?

“Nice?” he questioned, teasing.

“I mean good - nice, you know – “

Magnus raised his hand, pressing a finger to Alec’s lips quickly before he spent thirty minutes trying to recite every word Magnus Bane made him feel. “I understand, don’t worry.” 

Alec softly smiled, Magnus resting a soft hand to his cheek and bringing the Shadowhunter’s face closer to kiss him delicately.

It was a short kiss, one they’ve done many times before. Familiar. But when the two pulled away from each other, a tension snapped between them, the heavy glaze of lust painted over the shards of their eyes. The last time Alec had seen Magnus was a few weeks ago after the first Downworlder meeting, many occurring gain after that, life giving them little time to be with each other on a more personal and  _ behind-closed-doors _ level.

They hadn’t heard the soft whispers of each other’s names in the night for far too long. They hadn’t seen the pure ecstasy on their lovers face when they reached the peak, or when Magnus kissed and traced that neck rune, nails tracing his inner thighs. 

It had been far, _ far _ too long. Not just to have sex and please a primal urge, but to explore and love what was ultimately theirs - and them  _ only _ .

Alec leaned into the touch, Magnus gently stroking the top of his cheekbone with his thumb. “It’s nice to see you like this,” Magnus spoke, Alec not really following.

“What do you mean?” His eyes were softly closing, eyelashes resting on the softness of his cheek.

“Peaceful, not having to hold your shoulders so high to impress everyone.”

Alec smiled, that very smile lifting one side of his face and giving those little crinkles again. Turning his head slightly, skin still touching skin, he kissed the palm of Magnus’ hand that was holding his cheek. Alec raised a hand of his own, gently taking Magnus’ wrist, moving the hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles one by one like he was placing promises on his skin.

“I can be myself around you, Magnus,” Magnus was watching Alec kiss each knuckle, the smile on his face becoming brighter by the second.  Alec brought both his hands now, cupping each side of Magnus’ face and pulling him closer. “Thank you.”

“It wasn’t me who did that my dear. You were the one who walked down the aisle and kissed me in front of the Clave.”

“I still can’t believe I did that,” Alec softly pecked Magnus’ lips, feeling Magnus’ smile grow during the next slow kiss he gave him, the peck not being enough and wanting to be close again. “But you never gave up on me.”

Taking a step closer, Magnus placed his other hand on Alec’s broad chest, thumb gently moving back and forth.

“Mm, you did look good in that suit, but blue  _ definitely _ suits you.” Patting his chest, he looked down, admiring how the shirt fit him snug but didn’t make his muscles scream. Well, they were for Magnus’ eyes only, anyway.

“You look good in anything,” Alec had no idea where those words came from, but Magnus was taken back. “Because you’re well - Magnus, Magnus Bane, right?”

“Of course, Alexander,” he smiled, hooking both arms around the taller man’s waist, angling his head up to kiss him softly.

Lost in the softness of each other’s gentle hold, Alec’s hand to Magnus’ neck – the two lost track of time. Alec’s thumb pressed to the sharp angle of Magnus’ jaw, the other hand gaining more confidence as it moved down the Warlock’s side. Magnus was still hugging his waist, but his fingernails had slowly started to press into his back, sending small tickles up the Shadowhunter’s spine.

Tilting their heads, Alec pushed forward, Magnus stepping back but becoming closer, the push of lips and hands becoming more and more heated by each passing breath.

When Magnus pulled back to breathe, he had to push against Alec to take the chance to speak. “Are you actually hungry? We have a reservation that took me a  _ month _ to get.”

Alec smirked, shaking his head subtly before stealing his lips again, moving both of his hands down over the silk fabric of his shirt, over his behind to grab at the back of his thighs. Lifting him up, the Warlock wrapped his legs around his waist, biting Alec’s bottom lip and keeping their faces close together, bodies just beginning to feel contact they hadn’t been able to have in weeks.

Wardrobe left open and abandoned, Alec placed a hand to steady himself against the frame of the door, Magnus giggling as the kissing nearly distracted the Shadowhunter. Alec had almost walked into the wall, Magnus’ left shoulder colliding with wood.

“Shit, sorry,”

“Just kiss it better.”

Alec laughed at that, giggling and smiling into the next few kisses before the heat picked up again.

Bed reached, they both fell onto the mattress, the red sheets disturbed beneath their sculpted frames. Magnus breathed harshly, a soft moan falling from his lips as Alec’s body smoothed over his from the fall. The sheets were cold through the fabric of his shirt, the heat of his skin now a drastic contrast.

When Alec opened his eyes, the kissing having stopped for now, the smile present on Magnus’ face had Alec smiling as well.

“You okay?” Alec spoke, hands either side of Magnus’ body.

“Why?” His arms had fallen above his head, chest rising and falling and pushing against Alec’s chest at the peak of his exhales.

“You – er, moaned,” Magnus laughed at Alec’s flustered speech.

“Of course I did, give yourself more credit.”

Shaking his head at the playful smirk from Magnus, Alec was about to talk again when he saw the Warlock’s biceps squeeze, his arms moving towards his face. Magnus’ hands cupped it, pulling the warrior down to claim his lips once more and definitely not the last.

Calloused hands moved from the sheets to hold Magnus’ waist, curving inwards and pulling up. Magnus arched his back, moulding to Alec’s hold like water. Alec felt the lust pool at the bottom of his gut, muscles rippling where his hands explored, Magnus’ body responding to every little thing Alec did. 

Magnus felt his legs turn to jelly, both of them with eyes closed, kissing each other with a heat, passion fuelling the drag of lips, Alec’s a tad rougher on the surface than Magnus’. 

In a world surrounded by constant fighting and war, just having the time together to do this, to be with each other for a small second of their lifespan was worth everything to them. Magnus and Alec would make every second of this count, they’d make it worth the days they’ve spent apart and the weeks they’ve spent looking at each other with silent smiles. 

Smiles that promised one day they would live the way they wanted together, to build their everlasting future.

Moving his hands from Alec’s back to his chest, he pushed him up, the denim of the shirt softly scratching his fingertips, both still kissing as they followed each other. Alec was now sat on his knees, hands gingerly trying to place themselves somewhere as the dominance was slowly shifting. Climbing onto his lap, Magnus cupped his face again, taking time to kiss Alec’s warm lips and bite them tenderly, pulling the bottom lip between his teeth ever so slowly now and then.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, opening his eyes just for a moment to be met with golden ones. His glamour had fallen and frankly - Magnus didn’t care. He knew Alec loved them,  _ treasured _ them because they were a part of Magnus. For a moment, the two paused, admiring the warm, glazed shards of one another’s eyes and the gentle curve of their smiles in the small space between them.

“Hmm?” Magnus could see the words waiting on his lips, trailing a thumb across the side of his neck, just missing the rune.

“I love you.” Alec whispered the words between them, Magnus about to do so too, but lost when Alec pushed his lips forward again. He didn’t complain, black nails scratching through the ebony locks of the Shadowhunter. 

Eventually the weight shifted, Alec falling back and his head almost at the edge of the bed. Soft giggles exchanged, the smiles and crinkling of eyes catching under the soft orange of light’s dusk. 

Magnus kissed the edge of Alec’s lips, the Shadowhunter trying to chase, Magnus moving away slowly.

Magnus sat up, the curve of his back following Alec’s hands as Magnus looked down at him, the cat eyes still there and glowing, becoming a challenging light in the darkness of the room.

Alec was breathless, his chest heaving and head finally resting back against the red sheets. Magnus pressed both hands to his chest, smiling down at Alec and how blissed he looked. What Alec didn’t expect right now was Magnus to remove his hands, placing them against his own stomach and moving them down. He lifted one part of his shirt, untucking it to let the cold of the room pinch his skin, Alec’s eyes immediately following where the black nails moved next. The pressure from them made Magnus’ skin glow lighter as they moved, creating scratch marks that faded after seconds passed. 

His mouth watered, Alec wanting to replace Magnus’ hands with his own, to be the one to cause Magnus to hitch his breath and sigh in pleasure. Magnus finally moved the teasing on, hands gripping the bottom of the silk and pulling up, arms bending and biceps catching the material, requiring an extra tug from his hands that he somehow made look effortlessly graceful. Only Magnus could, and it made Alec’s heart and stomach soar at just how much the little things could make him melt for the man sitting on his lap right now. The beams of light behind him highlighted the edges of his frame, the front of his body in shadow, the focus being on the outline of his form and Alec being jealous of how nature could hold him so beautifully like that - that nature could do something he never could.

Alec watched every ripple of muscle, every curve of his frame as the silk moved, snaking over Magnus’ skin like it was meant to be worn by him and only him. When it was thrown to the side, Alec didn’t watch, his eyes focused on the expanse of skin before him that left him breathless. Now he wasn’t so dazed by the art before him, he could finally zoom in on the details, the necklaces falling back against his chest with a sound he’s heard times before.

For a moment, the two didn’t move. Alec admiring the god given gift in his lap, and Magnus admiring the studying eyes of Alec. To be loved and admired like this after so _ long _ , it was everything he’s ever wanted and so much more.

“Come here,“ Alec said, settling on his elbows and reaching one hand forward. Magnus leaned towards it, standing on his knees and reading what Alec wanted. His voice was soft, lips parted still as he watched Magnus approach, eyes following the movement like he was studying and remembering it for the future.

Abs rippling, crunching under pressure as Alec used his core strength to push himself to a sit. Gripping Magnus’ waist once more, he brought Magnus closer, lips connecting with the golden skin. Looking down from where he stood on his knees, Magnus could only see sharp shoulder blades and arms reaching around his waist, the front of Alec’s fringe pressing to his stomach, strands tickling the surface when his head moved a certain way. Alec nipped at his stomach softly, tongue following the dips of his abs, thumbs following the lines that sunk into his trousers, elevated from the rest of his waist. Alec was worshipping him with his lips, trying to pull him even closer than he was.

The action caused Alec to move back and Magnus to arch forward, Alec’s head arching to meet the curve of his skin and continuing to kiss the softness of his stomach. Hands needing leverage when Alec kissed a particularly sensitive spot just above where his bellybutton should be, breathing becoming more erratic, gripping ebony locks and holding him close to his stomach. Alec’s kisses showed no sign of stopping, admiring every inch of skin he could reach from his position.

Having to breathe was the only thing that stopped him, looking up to Magnus as he placed one last kiss, meeting his gaze as he did so. Silently asking permission, Magnus nodded, gently moving one hand from Alec’s hair to his cheek. Taking another moment to smile, Alec lowered his lips back to Magnus’ stomach, teeth scraping at the edges of his belt. 

Large hands moved from his back to his waist, thumbs pushing down on the edge of Magnus’ trousers, letting the fabric move slowly from its own weight and Alec’s guidance. Every new bit of skin shown was kissed affectionately by Alec, not going anywhere near the parts Magnus desperately wanted him. He was waiting, taking it slow and making sure Magnus knew he was appreciated in every way.

A moan was ripped from both individuals, slowly forming from their lungs – Alec from Magnus’ fingers in his hair and Magnus from the soft lips touching his thigh. The position Alec was in wasn’t the easiest, his shoulders and upper back aching from the constant hold and strain of muscle, not being able to activate his Flexibility rune before they got their hands over each other. Despite that, the Shadowhunter battled through the pain to spread affection, hands moving over the behind of Magnus and squeezing softly, fingers digging in over boxers and making Magnus’ magic spark.

Magnus pushed Alec back, hands placed to his shoulders as Alec grunted. The back of his head hit the mattress again, about to protest as to why Magnus stopped him, but the phone being pulled out of his scrunched trousers was a good guess.

“What?” Alec frowned, wanting to sit on his elbows but the ache in his shoulders stopped him, gaining his breath back.

“Have to cancel dinner,” Magnus winked down at him, bringing the phone up to his ear as he sat comfortably on Alec’s lap, fingers moving ever so slightly in drawn circles to drag a small moan from the Shadowhunter, entertaining himself while he waited for the other person to answer the phone. He was teasing, Alec loving  _ and _ hating when he did something like this. One reason being he didn’t know  _ how _ to function when he did it, and the second being utterly annoyed if he couldn’t do anything about it. But right now, the phone was becoming more of an enemy every passing second.

Alec wouldn’t let his teasing win this time.

“Hello! Yes, it’s Magnus Ban-” Magnus suddenly groaned, not bothering to move the phone away, Alec’s hands gripping his ass harder and watching Magnus’ face shift. Gripping the phone tighter with his whole body trembling, Magnus tried to remain professional, but at the same time he dared himself to look down at the smirk on Alec’s face, but he couldn’t do it – not when he was on the phone. “B-Bane, yes. I’d like to cancel the d-dinner reservation?” 

His stutters once again were caused by Alec, gently raising his hips to move Magnus up and down slowly, letting the fabric of his jeans rub against the skin on his thighs. It was enough to leave Magnus’ imagination whirling, how they were moving a foreshadowing of the future. Frowning, the Warlock looked down at Alec whose eyes were glazed over, smirk on his face and biting his bottom lip. He was waiting for him to speak again, whatever he had planned letting that smirk grow in anticipation.

And Magnus dared him.

“Th-a-” Alec thrusted his hips much bolder than before, the phone falling from his hand onto the sheets of the bed. Both of his hands pushed against Alec’s chest, bracing himself from falling over as well as the magic that sparked up his spine like fingers playing piano keys. Magnus had to claw more oxygen into his lungs, his words struggling to form. “Darling, can you wait?”

“No, not when it comes to you.” Laughing, Alec reached for the phone before Magnus could, the situation feeding him confidence the Shadowhunter wouldn’t usually have.

“Hey – yeah, we’re a bit tied up. Can you change the reservation for tomorrow night?”

Magnus smiled at that, leaning down to softly kiss Alec’s neck, moving up slowly and feeling the vibrations of his boyfriend’s voice travelling across the surface of his lips and hands. 

“Thank you! Good night, miss.” Alec pressed the end call button, chucking the phone to the side, returning his attention to Magnus, meeting his cat eyes when he places a final, gentle kiss to his nose. “Hey there,”

“Hey,” Magnus replied, a small smile beaming with mischief.

“Anymore phone calls or are we good?”

“Good? I think we’re great,” Magnus grinding his lower against Alec to further prove his point. “Hmm?”

Alec clenches his jaw, hands coming to grip Magnus’ waist and haul them up so they’re both sat. “Mmm.” He responds, looking back and forth between the Warlock’s eyes and lips before locking them together with his again. Magnus hums into the kiss, legs folding around his waist. Their weights were equally pushing back and forth against each other, keeping them close and balanced.

Magnus began to move his hands from the nape of Alec’s neck to the top button of his denim shirt, admiring the material for a few small seconds before popping it open. Alec smirks between the kisses as Magnus loses concentration, looking down to stare at the blue material, contrasting yet warm against the pale skin of the Shadowhunter. The dark runes are striking against the surface, standing out as details deserving to be admired. But as Magnus pushes his hands under the material of the denim, soothing up and over his strong shoulders, he smiles.

Their eyes meet again, smiles exchanged in silence.

“You really like blue, huh?” Alec says, brushing his nose against his, exchanging small eskimo kisses.

“Like I said, it looks good on you.”

After more fumbling with the buttons of Alec’s shirt, kisses placed on the fresh skin after one was popped, Alec’s smile grew brighter. One hand was placed back to support Magnus and the other stroking through the Warlock’s soft hair. It got to the point where the shirt was hanging on through the bend of his arms, still on and Magnus not even bothering to remove it. It looked way too good for him to take it off and Alec wouldn’t argue. Never stopped Magnus from clawing the skin of his back though, Alec falling on top of him a few minutes later, distracted by each other’s lips and gentle moans for more.

The denim shirt remained, sitting on his shoulders but the rest of his clothing gone as Alec pulled the sheets up, covering both their waists. Magnus clenched his fingers around the protruding shoulder blades of Alec’s back underneath the shirt, Alec’s lips kissing the Warlock’s neck as he thrusted forward, hair sinking into the pillow and Magnus’ head falling back from the waves of sincere warmth brushing over him. Magnus called out from underneath him, saying his name like the chorus of a song as magic swarmed the air, threatening to crackle and spark when warmth sunk into his skin, claiming his bones and his soul.

_ Shit _ , Magnus loved him so much, and Alec loved him back equally. There was nothing greater than that for them.

When Alec left enough hickeys on one side of his neck, he was going to move to the other when one of Magnus’ hands caught his cheek, claiming his lips for as long as he could before needing to breathe, each breath pushed from their lips matching with every movement of Alec’s and Magnus’ combined hips. 

Their laughs were breathless when they tried to kiss again, bumping noses accidently. Foreheads touching even though the sweat made it difficult to stay still, Magnus’ back arched to the point where abs smoothed over abs, his whole body moulding under Alec’s hands and wanting nothing more than to have this forever.

_ “Alexander..”  _ He softly spoke, his tongue struggling to gain the will to speak at the pleasure flowing through him, heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach. Alec knew what he wanted, adjusting himself so his hands moved from the Warlock’s sides to the headboard, knuckles turning white as he gripped the metal harder. Using the leverage, his next push was enough to rip a moan from both of them, Magnus quickly latching into the blue fabric of the shirt and pulling, failing to gain a surface to control himself as it wasn’t firmly attached to Alec, the buttons undone.

It wasn’t rushed. They had time, plans were cancelled and the world could wait. Every time Alec rolled his hips, he did it with purpose, to move towards the goal one controlled movement at a time. Slow and steady, passionate and raw, it was what they both needed and what they both craved after so long.

Establishing a deeper connection, Alec returned his hands to the Warlock, gripping the handles of his hips and kissing him softly again, Magnus flipping them over a few minutes later to keep going and adorn Alec’s deflect rune with kisses.

Multiple rounds were endured, Magnus and Alec swapping equally. Runes were activated to help, Magnus’ magic fueling their seemingly never-ending hunger and love for one another deep into the early hours of the morning.

 

\--

When morning of the next day arrived, Alec woke up to Magnus whistling on his chest softly, hands placed to his stomach and legs tangled together. The denim shirt was finally gone, discarded somewhere when Magnus was fed up of flailing in pleasure because he didn’t have Alec’s back to hang on to, or claw at when it wasn’t his turn on top.

Peach light was softly moving through the blinds, windows left open to the elements, birds gently chirping their small songs. Alec has never been so content, the warmth of the bed and his lover letting him breathe freely for the hours they have together. Gently placing his hands through the Warlock’s hair, it was a few minutes of Alec admiring his soft, makeup-free face and content boyfriend before Magnus stirred.

“Morning,”

“Mmm, morning,” Magnus yawned, tickling his nails over Alec’s stomach before looking up. His eyes were still golden, too exhausted from last night to return the glamour and too content to do so, the colour being naturally soft in the morning. “I’m starving.”

Alec laughed, remembering they hadn’t eaten last night. “Beans on toast?”

“Sounds good to me, my love,” 

Magnus softly kissed Alec’s chest, resting his head back down. Alec knew he had to get up, but both didn’t want to. It was another ten minutes of cuddling, almost drifting to sleep again until Magnus nudged him, demanding his toast.

“Can’t you just-” Alec fluttered his hands, groaning as Magnus continued to nudge him annoyingly, “magic it here?”

“It sounded like you were going to make it for me, so please do the honours,” He patted his stomach and gave a reassuring smile.

“Alright, fine. Considering I did  _ cancel  _ our date,” Alec began to sit up.

“Not my problem, dear. I’m not complaining either way,” Laughing at the excuse he’s tried many times before  Magnus moved to the side, falling on his back and watching Alec mumble words as he stood up.

Alec loved cooking for him, he was just being a massive tease and pretending to be grumpy. He usually is in the mornings, but Magnus has spent enough of those mornings with him now to know him and play along.

Turning back in the doorway as he shimmied a new pair of boxers on, he smiled at Magnus, goofy and with his morning hair sticking out in places. 

“I love you,” Alec tells him from the doorway.

“I love you more,” Magnus winks.

Alec admires Magnus laid out like that for a few more seconds, remembering that was his boyfriend - the love of his life, right there, golden and powerful enough to challenge the gods.

Magnus couldn’t help but smile as Alec walked away, seeing and feeling the way he admired him from a distance. Turning over, he hugged the silk to his chest, closing his eyes and waiting for Alec’s return.

\--

Eventually, Alec arrived back at the bedroom with a fully cooked breakfast, handing the plate to Magnus and joining him back in the warm and comfy bed. His boyfriend didn’t waste time and tangled their legs together, stealing a slice of toast eagerly, a little giggle escaping his lips before biting into it. Alec smiled and watched his every move, amazed by Magnus’ morning beauty. “It tastes really good,” the Warlock spoke, still chewing on his food.

“Thank you, I think a great breakfast was needed,” Alec smirked and took the cup of coffee, hugging it in his palms. “Imma take this moment with you, but then I’ll have to go to work.”

“I know, I know. Duty calls,” Magnus sighed and rested his cheek on Alec’s shoulder, closing his eyes to make the moment last longer. “We’re still going to the restaurant tonight, right?” 

Magnus lifted his hand to Alec’s mouth to present him the toast, silently waiting for him to bite on it. “Of course,” Alec chuckled, gladly taking the food. “Canceling once for better plans is fine, canceling twice is wrong.”

“For that, I agree,” Magnus straightened up in bed and sipped on his coffee, his fluffy fringe naturally falling on his forehead, his strong biceps tightening with the movement. His caramel skin was shimmering under the sunlight and it took Alec’s breath away. 

“I hate that I have to leave,” he sighed, shaking his head and rubbing on the back of his neck. Magnus handed him his cup of coffee and stretched his arms up in the air, a large sigh of relief escaping his mouth before he met Alec’s stare again, taking back his cup.

“Even if you didn’t have to leave, I have some errands to run and Warlocks to visit. I’ll meet you at the institute when it’s time, alright?”

Alec nodded and smiled to him, stretching out to peck his lips lightly. Magnus closed his eyes, a wide smile spreading on his face. When he opened them again, Alec was still close, studying his features, smile crinkling his eyes. “I love you,” he whispered, the unexpected words flying to Alec’s ears.

Surprise spreading over Alec’s face, hazel eyes igniting and cheeks warming up slightly. Magnus cocked his head to the side, watching the flush of his lover take control of his features. He giggled and kissed him again, but Alec’s lips didn’t move, staying ajar and his eyes still beaming at him. “Th- it’s… The first time you've said it first?” he inquired with the pitch of his voice increasing at the end, but Magnus wasn’t sure it was a question. 

“Is it a problem?” he stroked Alec’s lower lip with his thumb and smiled again, body melting into the softness of Alec’s preciousness. He was feeling peaceful, warm and at ease. There was no reason for him to hide anything, not even his love. 

“No, I love it,” Alec’s croaky voice answered before he cupped his cheek. “And- I love you too,” he smiled and pecked his forehead, squeezing on the hand he was holding above the sheets. 

Their breakfast lasted as long as time would allow them, filled with tenderness and calm before the endless calls on Alec’s phone began, cutting their sweet moment short. He apologised a thousand times and kissed Magnus two thousand more, running out of the door, not even bothering to tie up the laces of his boots. 

\--

Alec searched in his wardrobe for a decent outfit, his sister laughing as she entered the room after spending three minutes observing him from the door. Handing him the suit he was never hoped for, she gave a small smile. “The Head of the Institute should wear something impressive, don’t you think?” she winked, shaking the hanger in front of him, gaining his attention.

“You’re a lifesaver,” he sighed in relief, taking the black plastic bag gladly before hugging her. “Thank you.”

“I know how important this is to you. A date after so long,  _ finally. _ That must be something, hm?” Isabelle kept smiling, admiring her brother gaining a little smile of his own. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Isabelle waited for him to open the bag and approve the suit.

“Err-, yes,” he quickly answered, trying not to sound too suspicious. He never told anyone what happened in their little trip in Tokyo, and though he was dying to tell his sister, he wanted to keep this moment to himself, treasuring the memory of a simple life far from his natural environment with the man he was in love with. “A bit nervous though,” he admitted, unzipping the black bag, opening it wide, his jaw dropping. 

His sister giggled, watching him in awe. He didn’t care if he looked ridiculous, he was just glad he had a sister that knew him better than anyone. All day long, he had been thinking about Magnus’ words, saying blue was his color and that he should wear it more often. He wanted to surprise him, and his sister had found the perfect tint. It was a deep blue with a white shirt, the bow-tie complementing the suit, falling in love with it instantly, hoping Magnus would too.

Excited, he stripped off the shirt he was already wearing, trying the suit jacket, but struggling to put the bow-tie on correctly in front of the mirror. Isabelle joined him near the mirror and adjusted it, stroking his broad shoulders, flattening the material and observing the reflection in the mirror. “You look so handsome, Alec. Magnus is going to love it!”

“I hope he does,” a crooked smile appeared on his face.

“Alright, now take care of that hair and hurry up. He’s here speaking with Jace and I’m going to hold him up a little longer, but The High Warlock of Brooklyn doesn’t wait, and the Head of the New York Institute isn’t the type to be fashionably late either. Surely with Magnus,  _ he _ would be the one to be fashionably late,” she tapped his back and started to walk towards the door, turning around to add one more thing. “And don’t think about your duties tonight, just enjoy your moment for once.”

He nodded, approaching her to kiss her cheek, running into his bathroom afterwards to find something to fix his hair. “Shoes are in the bag as well, in case you haven’t noticed.”

His eyes opened wide, staring down at his feet, suddenly realizing he was going to forget to even put shoes on. “Err-, indeed,” they both cracked a laugh, and his sister vanished into the alleyway, leaving him and his racing heart alone. 

He was slightly nervous, mostly because he hasn’t taken care of his looks that much before. Except for his wedding, and that was the biggest mistake of his life. He laughed at the memory, fixing his hair in the mirror, taming his fluffy fringe into a single movement towards the right, messing the strands up but making sure they wouldn’t fall on his face. Staring at himself, he shrugged his shoulders and hoped it looked good enough. Straightening his back, he inhaled and exhaled deeply, suddenly realising he had no idea where they were going.

Magnus had kept the location secret, and though he liked to be surprised, a small detail struck him from the phone-call yesterday night. If anything, the person on the other side of the phone sounded nothing like a native English speaker, and it was odd to go on a date so early, so he didn’t really know what to think. Magnus was always finding new ways to surprise him. Now, tonight, it was time to give all of his attention to Magnus.

He shoved his stele in one of the pockets inside his vest, flattening the small wrinkles on his shirt, convincing himself his bow and quiver wasn’t needed tonight.

Small knocks on his door attracted his attention, spinning on his heels to find Magnus’ form against the doorframe, arms crossed on his chest, beaming at him with a wide smile on his face. In his surprise, he took time to study his boyfriend from head to toe, his heart melting in his chest at the view. 

Magnus had dyed several strand of his hair in silver, using glitter and a small amount of gel to tame his fringe, his make-up matching the black and silver colors of his outfit. His pants were traced a silver line on the side of his thighs down his shoes, the first four buttons of his shirt opened on his chest to let the world see his golden skin, his usual necklaces falling over his skin, the black of his vest was covered with small, silvery buttons on his broad shoulders. It took Alec’s breath away, suddenly forgetting about his nerves, hypnotised by his boyfriend’s beauty. Alec had made an effort for him, and Magnus had returned the favor. They were both taking this date seriously, considering they missed it yesterday, or cancelled it - and it softened their hearts, a fond smile lighting up their faces.

“You look-  _ heaven sent,” _ Alec finally spoke, taking a step forward. Taking a better look at Magnus’ features, he found a line of glittery silver under his eyes, lighting up the chocolate colour of them, accentuating the black covering his eyelids. 

Flustered by the complement, Magnus smiled and stretched his hand out to grab Alec’s vest, pulling him closer to his body and take a better look at his man. Magnus checked him out shamelessly and smiled bright, a blush spreading on his face. Since when was Magnus blushing to a compliment? 

“Thank you,” Magnus answered before pecking his lips. “But you look even better.”

They both giggled and Alec held the small of Magnus’ back, kissing him better and melting into his body. “We should get going before you cut this short again, right?”

“Heyyyy now- what does that mean?” Alec chuckled, pulling back with a devilish smirk, his scarred brow quirking up in amusement. 

“You know exactly what I mean, Shadowhunter,” Magnus answered, sticking his tongue out before activating his hands, tapping them together and creating a portal behind them. He took Alec’s hand and didn’t wait for an answer, pulling him through since Magnus was the only one knowing their real destination.

Both of them landing on pavement, Magnus let go of Alec’s hand, a content smile on his face, the portal closing behind them. He studied his lover’s reaction, taking a step forward in the middle of the most famous alley in the French capital: les Champs Elysées. The traffic was rather calm, the Arc de Triomphe lighting up the atmosphere of the dark night.

Alec was looking everywhere in amazement, spinning on his feet to admire the view, his mouth ajar, hazel eyes glowing in happiness. He looked back at Magnus and hugged him, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders and sheltering his nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling his perfect smell. “It’s _ perfect. _ Thank you so much, Magnus.”

Magnus chuckled and soothed his hand over his back, answering to the hug and squeezing him gently. “The city of Love, thought it’d fit the mood,” he kissed his cheek and pulled back, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers together. “Let’s go! We’re going to be late.”” 

“Time-zones? Of course,” Alec shook his head, realising how silly he sounded. “That explains a lot.”

Magnus smiled and pulled him through the street, walking towards the nearest entry of the Metro. He could have portalled them to the right spot straight away, but he wanted to make sure they would at least take it once, living the experience the mundane way. 

They talked about their day along the way, arriving quickly to the restaurant he had reserved for them. Passing through the gates, Alec’s heart dropped when he saw the height of the ceiling, diamonds lamps hanging from it, the place breathing luxury and class, well-dressed people greeting them with wide smiles. They were offered a table at the best spot of the restaurant, offering a view on the Seine and the closest monument, the Eiffel Tower glimmering not so far away.

Two candles were placed on candlesticks in the middle of the table, petals of deep red roses resting on the white tablecloth, the argent cutlery sparkling under the fairy lights. Alec was happy and touched by the event, no-one ever giving him such sweet attention. He stroked Magnus’ knuckles on the table, his other hand lingering on the Menu, almost having a heart attack when he looked at the prices displayed. He knew they didn’t have to care about that, but his distaste for mundanes only intensified when he understood that money was one the main issue they dealt with daily, trying to create a wall between two types of people though they shared the same race. Really, when he was out in their world, Alec could only see the flaws they had, but he promised he wouldn’t focus on that for tonight.

“I like the way only one of your runes is showing,” Magnus spoke out of the blue, making Alec jump in surprise and putting his menu down. He looked at himself for a second, searching for the one he was talking about before he understood he couldn’t. 

“Oh!” he chuckled at his idiocy, scratching his neck rune in embarrassment. “Can’t really hide this one.”

“I’m fine with it, I’m not complaining,” Magnus smiled and bent over the table to whisper something only Alec was supposed to hear. “My favorite area of your body, after..  _ well, _ you know which one,” he said with a proud smirk as Alec turned crimson, making sure no-one heard them.

“Errrrm, the menu?” he took the sheet back and landed his eyes on one plate, changing the subject quickly and to actually pick something. 

“I’ll have the salmon. If you’ve never tried it, you may want to taste the duck with potatoes, and the cream made of apricots and chestnut. It’s sweet and tasty, I think you’ll like it.”

“It sounds weird, but I’m going to trust you on this,” he smiled and closed the menu, waiting for their champagne to arrive and the waiter to take their order. 

“Wise decision,” Magnus answered with a grin, leaning back on his chair, looking at the view. 

The waiter soon took care of everything, bringing champagne to their table and their plates soon followed, steaming and smelling nicer than anything he could recall having before. He hummed at the smell, studying their plates, amazed by the finesse of the dressing, eager to taste it all. 

Magnus was offering Alec the chance to discover the world the easy way, and if he was completely honest, he was already eager to go and explore another part of the world. Alec has heard plenty of other Institutes and places, but has never been anywhere else other than New York. Now, he has the possibility to open his knowledge wide, and the Shadowhunter was terribly thirsty if it meant to discover the world through the Warlock’s eyes. 

“Are we going to visit the city?” Alec inquired, taking the first bite of food, instantly moaning when the taste invaded his mouth, closing his eyes to enjoy it longer.  _ “Wow, _ this is good,” he sighed, eagerly cutting the meat to eat more. 

Magnus chuckled, watching him chew his food for a while, then starting to eat himself. The sight of his lover taking his time eating was making Magnus content to the fullest, being nice to see him so relaxed and without so much weight on his shoulders. Magnus didn’t need much from life, but making his boyfriend happy was enough for him. His long life had taught him that simple things were the best, and Alec enjoying their date and food was certainly one of them. 

“We will. We can spend the night here too, if you’d like,” he suggested between two forks,offering one to Alec. “Wanna taste my plate?” 

Alec didn’t waste time, clumsily bending on the table to take the food in his mouth, a closed smile dressing his lips for an answer. He imitated the same move Magnus did, handing him a fork of his own. Magnus bent over the table the same way the Shadowhunter had previously done, grabbing the food and admitting it tasted heavenly, his eyes widening in shock at the taste. 

They ended on a desert they decided to share, the restaurant now almost empty, midnight striking the famous city of France. Alec wasn’t tired at all and Magnus was on the same page. They had a city to discover and love to make, because if Alec wanted one thing more than anything else - it was to explore the City of Love with love of his life, Magnus Bane.

They paid and hurried outside, hands finding their ways together, fond smiles never leaving their lips. The two lovebirds wandered in the streets, exploring them, portalling to the best spots the city had to offer and kissing every time they could. Spending the best night they’ve had in a long time far away from demon hunts and endless training sessions, duties and obligations, Alec and Magnus enjoying each second they were given to spend in Paris. 

Late into the night, pressed against a wall kissing vigorously, sparkles of blue escaping Magnus’ fingertips, a phone was held up near the Warlock’s ear by magic, too busy to let his hand go off his Shadowhunter. 

“That damn phone again, really?” Alec muffled against his neck, breathless and demanding, lips never leaving his skin. 

“It’s for good purpose, I’m booking us a hotel,” Magnus moaned quietly, stretching his neck to let the Shadowhunter have a better access to it. 

“An entire hotel?” Alec asked teasingly, hands wandering down the Warlock’s hips again, sliding underneath his shirt and scratching his stomach, lips going up his vein to find his jaw. 

“A  _ room _ ,” Magnus chuckled and turned his head slightly to catch his lips, hearing the ringtone start, allowing himself to enjoy the moment a second more. 

“Book the whole floor,” Alec demanded against lips, tongue sliding inside his mouth as the Warlock slightly opened it to protest, the person on the other side of the phone picking up at the same time. 

His boyfriend’s desires were his commands, and when the phone finally found its way back into the pocket of his vest, a storm of glowing runes and sparkles of blue magic illuminated the city, the two souls running in the streets, finding their way to their room to merge until the sun was shining as bright as them. 

**Author's Note:**

> go check out [alecfiercelove](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alecfiercelove/pseuds/alecfiercelove)! her work is amazing :)  
> you can also find her on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/alecfiercelove)
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
